Ten Times Owen is Silent
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Ten Parentverse vignettes. Because Parentverse is an alternate universe, different choices are made than what happened on the show. Crowen forever!
1. Chapter 1

Not for the first time, Owen stares at the message on his laptop computer. Here he is, in a dusty tent, looking at pictures of dinner plates. He's spent the last 24 hours trying to save lives and he didn't even save half of his patients. And on the other side of the planet, Beth wants him to choose a china pattern.

He opens his third can of beer and drinks it all, before scrolling down to read her words again. "I really need you to make a decision. How can we register for gifts if you don't choose?"

Not for the first time, he picks up his phone. And hesitates. And puts the phone down.

Owen scrolls back up to look at the pictures. He hits "reply" and types.

"Beth ... We need to go our separate ways, I'm calling off the wedding ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Their scrubs flutter as Owen and Cristina cling to each other, kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. He lets go of any apprehension – she likes the vent, it made her feel better. She didn't think he was some weirdo – well, maybe she does, but she has her quirks too, and the vent made her laugh.

_She kissed me_, Owen thinks to himself in wonder. He didn't lunge at her, she came to him. He can't stop touching her, can't get enough of her slim body pressing against his. How he'd love to pull her scrubs off, out of time, out of space ... his pager buzzes.

Cristina pulls back as he reluctantly looks at the device and sees he is needed back at the Pit. He opens his mouth to apologize and she presses a finger against his lips.

"I know," she grins. "You have to answer that." Cristina giggles and steps back. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Owen smiles apologetically.

"Go!" Laughing, Cristina spins around, letting the breezes make her hair fly up. "I'm fine. Go!"

He grins and gives her a quick kiss before leaving, with the sound of her joyous laughter still ringing in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen sighs as he leaves Dr Wyatt's office. His head is pounding after another gruelling session. _Worth it in the long run_, he reminds himself. He checks his watch and grimaces at the late hour.

"Hey!" Cristina bounces up from her chair in the waiting room, dressed in her street clothes. Her smile dims when she sees how weary he looks. "A tough one?"

He nods, pulling her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I know it's hard for you to keep talking about what happened," she says quietly, arms going around him. "I'm very proud of you for continuing with your therapy."

Owen nods again, savoring the feel of her in his arms.

"What do you say that I ... _reward you_ ... for all of your hard work?" She playfully squeezes his ass.

Grinning, Owen kisses her. _Definitely worth it_.


	4. Chapter 4

His mind occupied by his last patient, Owen doesn't think about knocking on the door of the nearest supply closet. He opens it and is confronted by the sight of two people entwined with each other. Neither of whom are wearing pants.

"Oh hey, Hunt," Mark greets him, moving to shield the half-naked nurse between him and the shelving. "This is why you always knock at Seattle Grace."

Eyes averted from Sloan's bare bottom, Owen slowly backs away.

"So uh, Altman doesn't need to know about this," Mark continues. "We're just ... casual. Right?"

Owen shakes his head in disgust.

"Is that 'no', you are going to tell Teddy, or 'Mark, you are not an officer and a gentleman like myself'?"

Owen looks at Mark, incredulous.

The other man coughs. "Nod if you're going to tell Teddy."

Owen shakes his head again and leaves the closet.


	5. Chapter 5

"And then the kid puked all over me and I had to change my scrubs and while that happened, Avery weaselled his way into this surgery that I'd been working on Callie to let me scrub in on!" Cristina hasn't stopped talking since they left work. Owen puts the grocery bags on the counter in their new apartment while she continues to rant.

"When I'm Chief Resident, I will put those piranhas in their place!" Cristina yanks open the fridge, looks in, then glares at Owen. "We're out of beer."

He smiles at her while continuing to put away the groceries.

"I need beer," she informs him. "Or wine. Or scotch. Any kind of alcohol."

Owen places a box of cereal in a cupboard before turning to face her. Without saying a word, he pulls off his t-shirt.

"Or that," Cristina muses, eyeing his chest. "I could use some of that. Gimme."

Smirking, Owen scoops Cristina up in his arms and carries her off to the bedroom, as she whoops and laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

Owen paces back and forth, watching Teddy begin to operate. His mind goes to another operating room, where Cristina unknowingly will operate on Henry. The set-up is leaving a very bad taste in his mouth. He wonders what Dr Wyatt would say and in a split-second, he acts.

Hastily, he pulls out his phone and texts Cristina. "Your patient is Henry. Webber will explain."

An hour later, he finds Cristina scrubbing her arms, looking grim. The nurses are covering up Henry's body while Richard looks on, somber.

She looks up at him, distraught. "He didn't have a chance." She wraps her arms around him. "Thank you for the warning."


	7. Chapter 7

After he enters the house, Owen pulls out the offer letter from his jacket. He opens it to read it again, Mercy West's latest attempt to recruit him as Chief of Surgery.

He runs his fingers through his hair. Seattle Grace is a mess of budget cuts and personnel issues, as always. There are days when he's tempted to jump ship and start anew elsewhere, where he could have more say in matters and make a bigger difference. But he knows that greater responsibility would mean more time spent at work.

Slowly, Owen climbs the stairs, in search of his family. He follows the sound of laughter to Mallory's room. Where Cristina and the girls are seated on the floor, playing a game.

Cristina places her hands over her eyes. "Where's Chloe? Where's Mallory?"

The little girls giggle together, watching their mother raptly.

Cristina turns her head. "I can hear them, but I can't see them!"

"Over here, Mommy!" Chloe shouts.

Grinning, Owen leans against the doorframe and watches.

Slowly, Cristina moves her hands and opens her eyes. "There you are!"

"Peek-a-boo!" Mallory chortles, kicking her little chubby feet. Then she points at Owen. "Daddy next!"

Cristina turns and sees Owen. She sits up a little straighter. "I'm working on the girls' hand-eye coordination and cognitive skills."

He smiles and nods, tucking the letter back into his jacket without a second thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Yawning, Owen opens the door to the on call room. He flips on the light – and freezes in place, staring at the two naked people in the bed.

"Ooops!" Catherine Avery giggles and disappears under the sheets, while Richard Webber stammers and looks away.

Blushing, Owen steps back and into the open door.

"I guess I'll stop complaining about catching you and Yang," Richard mutters, as Owen makes his hasty retreat.


	9. Chapter 9

Owen sits and holds his mother's hand. He hears the buzz of normal activity outside of the house, as cars drive by and children play together. As if the universe had not just shattered all around.

He looks at the rings on her hand. Simple, yet beautiful. Just like her. His eyes roam the room. It had once been the study, where the children did their homework. Now only Diego is left at home, and will leave for college soon. So it became his mother's sick room, complete with a hospital style bed. Owen had done all that he could to make his mother comfortable in her declining days, tending to her every need. Now his job is done.

He hears the front door open. "Hello!" Diego calls out. Owen drops his head, continuing to hold his mother's hand.

The door opens and Diego sticks his head in. He looks at the bed and his face drops. "Oh no ..."

Owen keeps his eyes on the floor. Diego walks toward him. "I'm so sorry." His son stands there, watching him awkwardly.

Gently, Diego's hand closes around his hand, the one that can't let go of his mother's. "It's okay, Dad. She's not in any pain." Owen squeezes his eyes shut but holds on.

Diego's other hand grips Owen's shoulder and he steps closer, clumsily pulling Owen into an embrace.

Slowly, Owen leans against his son. Once a boy and now a man. Tall and strong, the son now supports the father.

Tentatively, Owen places his mother's hand by her side, before letting go. Then his arms wrap around Diego and he hangs on for dear life, as his son holds him tight.


	10. Chapter 10

Foreheads touching, Owen and Cristina pant in unison, coming down from ecstatic highs. Their mouths seek each other out for tender kisses, before he moves off of her. He gently guides her onto her side before grabbing a brush off of her nightstand.

Cristina sighs happily as he begins to brush her hair. He has always loved her hair, long and lustrous and dark. The streak of white hair only adds to her beauty. He pulls the brush through her thick hair, which curls around his hands. Once he's satisfied with his work, he puts the brush back on the nightstand and turns off the light.

Owen lies back in the bed, spooning Cristina. She shifts closer to him, as he runs his hand down her bare arm. She still takes his breath away, after all their years together. They've worked together and left their marks in the field of medicine. They have children and grandchildren, and many memories filled with love and laughter. Their hair may be growing white, and lines may mark their faces, but the magic between them is eternal.

"What are you thinking of?" Cristina asks.

Owen smiles, continuing to stroke her arm. "Thank you for the first forty years. I can't wait to see what's next."


End file.
